The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and more particularly relates to an image forming apparatus including a fixing unit that fixes a toner image on a recording medium.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile, or a multifunctional peripheral, conventionally includes a fixing unit that fixes a toner image on a recording medium. The fixing unit is detachably attached to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus in consideration of convenience of maintenance.
An exclusive switch to verify that the fixing unit is attached to the apparatus main body is conventionally used. For example, as the fixing unit is attached to the apparatus main body, the fixing unit presses a push switch, and the switch outputs a detection signal, which enables the verification of the attachment of the fixing unit to the apparatus main body.